The First Annual Goren Easter EggHunt Extravaganza
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Bobby's at it again. Planning a family Holiday event. Featuring The Trips! Chapter Ten: The First Annual Goren Easter Egg Hunt Extravaganza - Finally!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: L&OCI is not mine and never will be!**

**Summary: TeddyMo gave me the idea of an Easter Egg Hunt for the Goren Triplets. You know Bobby, he has to plan. He has about a month to plan it. Chapter one's dilema, how to color eggs?**

**I must admit, being Armenian, I was faced with this problem myself when my boys were young. I couldn't figure out why the eggs didn't turn pretty colors. My husband said ... "Didn't you ever color eggs when you were a kid?"( Ah, yeah ... I said) "Then why did you buy brown eggs?" My Armenian friends will know why _that_ doesn't matter!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER ONE: THE INTERNET IS DOWN!_

**Small Detectives In The making: an Easter Egg Hunt**

Detective Eames has been back from maternity leave for approximately one month. Long enough to miss the triplets, but not long enough to miss the hunt … the hunt of chasing down clues and crossing the T's and dotting the I's on their latest case. That was Bobby's gig … Alex was a mother now and the kids were her life … she no longer lived for the job.

It was her day off, Bobby was without his _Eames_. Some say, she wasn't just his partner, his wife, but his muse. They were probably right, but don't tell Alex that … she'll kick your butt while feeding, changing and burping all three babies. She was happy to be at home with her nine month old triplets … Haley, Tracy and John … the runt of the Goren litter. This particular day, Haley was crawling and climbing. Tracy was sitting and "reading" a book and John Robert Goren was taking his first steps. As Bobby walks into his home, his first thought was that of a different type of hunt, an Easter Egg Hunt. The First Annual Goren Easter Egg Hunt Extravaganza. Since becoming a husband and father, he felt the need to name everything. The reason for the Easter Egg hunt idea … Tracy was "reading" Peter Rabbit, Haley was hopping up and down on the couch and John was hunting about looking for anything and everything to hold onto as he hopped from one piece of furniture to the next.

Alex was sitting in the center of the activity when Bobby came home.

"Hi babe, how was work."

"Sucks without you. I hate, "Eames day off." _He imitates the other detectives_. So Goren … no Eames today? Eames' day off? Who are you stuck with today? Or should we say … who's stuck with you?"

"Come on Bobby, can't be that bad!?"

"Why can't I stay home and see the peanut's first steps? Why don't you ride with Detective Peters and I'll stay home?"

Bobby disappears into the kitchen to see what's cookin.' Alex yells to him.

"I'm sure you'd love that, Bobby. Me riding with that cute hunk from for the 2-4."

Bobby pokes his head out of the kitchen.

"Ah … I don't ask … he don't tell." He retreats back into the kitchen to add the finishing touches to the roast chicken dinner.

"In other words, you wouldn't be jealous?"

He pokes his head back out … "Ah … no." Back into the kitchen he goes.

"Should I be jealous?"

He steps out of the kitchen and makes a gesture across his body. "Ah … yup."

She shakes her head, looks at her children and says … "He's your father."

"Dinner is ready."

Alex gathers up the Trips while Bobby runs upstairs to change out of his work clothes. He begins to formulate his master plan … coloring and hiding eggs. He sits at the computer to ask it a question.

_How on earth do you color eggs? _

"ALEX!?"

Alex startled at the sound of her husband's yell … was his left arm numb? Did he have chest pain … why was he yelling? She ran up the steps as fast as she could.

"Bobby? What's wrong? Are you okay? How can I help?"

"The internet's down. I need to know how to color eggs."

With her hands on her hips … actually one hip, she was looking for her gun. She had to say it.

"Why, did the Easter Bunny quit? Are you in charge of quality control?"

He rolls his eyes.

"You know how I was raised, Alex. We didn't color eggs. I thought an Easter Egg Hunt would be just the thing for our little future detectives."

"First of all, John is going to be the starting shortstop for the Yankees. Haley has a beautiful singing voice and Tracy, well, Lewis has already pegged her to become a mechanic. Our children are _**not **_going to be detectives."

"Oh really?" _A beautiful singing voice?_

He points at the top of the staircase. John climbed up the stairs to find his parents. Alex panicked when she saw him, ran to him and scooped him up. Bobby chuckled.

"This doesn't prove anything."

"He came looking and he found. That's my boy … a detective in the making. Now, about those eggs."

"You need the internet for that?"

"I was going to research, "how to color eggs."

"For such a smart guy you can be such a, a, a …"

"Egg head?"

"Yeah … egg head."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Let me know if there is interest in an Easter Egg hunt featuring Bobby crawling around on the floor with his butt up in the air looking for eggs and such ... no pressure!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bobby googles ... "How do you color Easter eggs?"**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER TWO: How does a genius screw up Easter eggs? Is he color blind?_

**Bunny Rabbits, Refinancing and The Goren Farm … oh, and lets not forget … Easter Eggs.**

It was early Sunday morning, the trips were still asleep, Alex was still asleep and Bobby was "talking" to Valentino about everything and anything … the poor fish.

"So, what do you think about four point six percent with two points? Should we hold out a little longer? I heard they may drop the points. That would be great. You know, we could buy a farm. Buy more animals. Bunny rabbits, chicks, cows, maybe have a Christmas Tree farm. What do you think about that, Valentino?"

"I think my husband has lost it! You're talking to a fish now?"

Bobby turns around to see his wife standing there holding John. He starts to laugh and holds his arms out to grab his son.

"Well, I was lonely and there was no one to talk to except my Valentine present."

He starts to kiss his son playfully. John giggles with delight.

"Hey, how about me?"

He rises out of his seat and kisses his wife. She pulls away to make herself a cup of coffee. Life's nectar.

"So, what were you saying about a farm?"

"Yeah, we could buy a farm. Sell eggs, which by the way, I now know how to color - I googled. We could sell Bunny rabbits and Christmas trees … milk from the cows."

"Bobby, did you hit your head this morning?"

He reaches up and runs his hand through his hair.

"No, I don't think so."

"A farm?"

"Or … we could just refinance."

"I see. If you want to refinance, why didn't you just say so?'

He starts to tickle John … "Because you see, little man, sometimes with your mom … it's more fun to make her think I've finally had that break down that everyone told her I would."

Alex was just about to smack him on the back of the head when the "Goren Baby Alert Intercom System," went off. Tracy and Haley were awake and wanted their mom or dad.

"Saved by the bell … so to speak."

He smiled at John and the two "men" had a fit of laughter.

Alex shook her head and could be heard saying as she ascended the steps … _"I swear they're in cahoots with one another."_

"So, John Robert Goren … I was thinking, we have less than a month to plan our Easter Egg Hunt. What's the most important part of the hunt? … That's right, the eggs. I'm new to the whole … color the eggs thing, but don't worry, I got it covered. I googled. We need vinegar … that strips the coating off the eggs so the shell takes the dye. Then we need the color tablets. Water, cups and some wire thing. I think we should do a trial run. If mommy will let me … I'm going to run out and get all the supplies we need and try this thing out today … sound good? … Yeah? Okay, but lets surprise her. I want to show her that I can do the things that she did growing up. Just because my parents sucked at these things doesn't mean that I have to."

Bobby made the excuse that he needed some bonding time with his son … man to man time. He and John went for a walk. He found all the supplies he needed at the corner Bodega. The corner being a couple miles away. Bobby needed the exercise and it was a beautiful day. He couldn't wait to get home to make Easter eggs. Now he needed to keep Alex out of the kitchen so he and John could get to work on the eggs.

He propped John up in the highchair and had his printed out instructions from his google search.

"Okay Buddy, we need cool hard boiled eggs. Hmm, I don't get that … how can they be cool if we boil them? I'll figure that out later. Next, add 1 tablespoon of vinegar to 1 cup of water, add the color tablet and dissolve … got it. Okay, then, set up a drying rack."

Bobby examines the wire thingy.

"So this thing is for dipping … hell …opps … heck, we're boys, we use our fingers … we don't need this stinkin thing, do we John Robert?"

John squealed with delight at his father's goofiness.

Bobby starts to boil the eggs. _Hmm, hard, just like mommy likes um. _He smiles that devilish Bobby smile. Next, he fills up the cups and makes six different colors. He fills up a large bowl with ice and cools the hard boiled eggs down. John is watching with interest and amusement … Bobby takes time to tickle him in-between tasks.

"Here goes nothing JR … lets try purple."

He drops the egg in and pulls it right back out.

"Well that didn't work very good, did it?"

He put it back in and left it there. He took another egg and placed it in the yellow, then another in the blue and so on. He was pleased with the results until he got a bright idea.

"Hey, what if we took the blue one and put it in the purple and the yellow one and put that one in the green …"

By the time he was done mixing the colors, all the eggs were brown. He sat there scratching his head.

"John … I should have just bought brown eggs and called it a day. Next year, you and I will go outside and have a catch. Mom and the girls can color the eggs."

Bobby scooped John out of the highchair and sat back. He held his son close, kissed his head and sighed. John sighed too … like father like son. John would be happy having a catch with his old man next year …after all, he was going to be the starting shortstop for the Yankees someday.

Alex stood right outside of the kitchen, watching, listening … she would feel bad, but her two men looked so damn cute!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Next up: Alex gives Bobby a lessen ... Bobby hides things .... Hmm? Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bobby and Mike bond. Alex teaches Bobby a lessen.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER THREE: Playing hooky with Mike_

**Don't Ask, Don't Tell … Yeah … Right**

After the Easter egg debacle, Bobby decided to play hooky from work on Monday. He needed to figure this thing out. He was frustrated … he had a genius IQ which he did not flaunt. Easter eggs were not going to get the best of him. He tossed and turned all night long. He decided that Monday was going to be "Goren's Day Off."

He woke up coughing.

"You're kidding me with that cough … right?"

"What, I'm sick. I don't think I can make it to work today … _cough, hack, cough … _could you call in sick for me?"

Alex rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I guess I'm riding with the young stud, Detective Peters today."

"Don't ask … he won't tell." _Cough, cough._

"God … I hope our children are better fakers than you are."

As soon as Alex left for work, Bobby sprang into action. He knew that Alex did baby yoga with the Trips, so he tried his hand at that. He took out her mat and put her exercise DVD in. The Trips squealed with delight when they heard the music from the DVD. Bobby, being as flexible as he is, had no problem with downward dog. The cobra, however, hurt his back. He turned over onto his back and grabbed all three babies. He held on tight and lifted his butt off the floor … up and down. He did this several times … he didn't understand this exercise until his butt and thighs started to hurt.

"Okay … enough of that."

He put the Trips down and they start to crawl all over their extra large Dad. Baby yoga time was over … he likes this better.

Breakfast was well overdue. He took care of breakfast, the dishes, diapers, laundry and then the Trips pooped out on him. He put them down for their nap and called in re-enforcements. He needed help with his Easter eggs.

"_Yeah_?"

"Hey Mike … It's Bobby, what are you doing?"

"_Bobby? Aren't you suppose to be working?"_

"I'm playing hooky."

"_Sweet … lets go shoot some hoops."_

"Okay … so, John and Hales can be the guards and Trace will be the center since she's so tall."

"_Oh … yeah … right."_

"Mike … do you know how to color Easter eggs?"

"_You're kidding me … right_?"

"Ah … no."

"_Did you hit your head this morning or something?"_

"Maybe … never mind."

"_No …no. If you want to color eggs, I'm in_."

"Why?"

"_Because I'm your friend and I should be there for you_."

"Be there for me?"

"_Yeah … you're having that psychotic break … right_?"

"Oh … yeah. I have Triplets now and it makes total sense that I would have a psychotic break in the form of coloring EASTER EGGS RIGHT BEFORE EASTER!"

"_Okay … I get it. This is one of those things that your suck ass parents never did with you and you want to do with your kids … right_."

"Wow, you really were a detective."

"_Funny ha, ha. You're forgetting one thing. My mother was three sheets to the wind on Easter Sunday … hell … every Sunday. What makes you think I can help?_"

"Lewis is busy restoring an old Caddy."

"_Oh nice … I was your second choice_?"

"Well, I thought he could just spray paint the damn things."

"_I'll be right over … there better be lunch_."

"You need to stop at the store for me … I need white eggs, this kit called …"

Mike showed up about an hour later. He had everything on Bobby's list and more. The two men went to town coloring eggs. Mike bought three different types of kits; traditional, camo and tie dye. The Trips were up from their nap and ready for playtime with Daddy and Uncle Mike. The two men had a blast together … laughing and talking about cases and avoiding the elephant in the room … their childhood. The Trips were under their feet and climbing up their legs. Mike was very happy that Bobby had called. They made lunch for the babies and themselves. Drank a few beers and Bobby started dinner for Alex. Then … they all collapsed on the floor.

Alex came home to Bobby on the floor. Mike on the couch. John playing with toilet paper. Haley sprawled across Bobby's legs and Tracy playing ball with the newly colored Easter eggs … not so … _hard_boiled.

It was time to teach her husband a lessen … she flipped open her phone.

Loud enough to wake her _**sick**_ husband … "Thanks again Detective Peters, for riding with me today … okay … Pete. _She heard Bobby and Haley move … she twirled her hair and swiveled her hips. _Yeah, I had fun too … I liked how you made that perp cry. That was truly inspirational. Yeah, I kinda hope Goren is sick tomorrow too. Well, we're still on call … so"

"HEY … I feel better … tell _**Pete **_to take a hike."

"Pete … gotta go. Talk to you soon. _Bye_." She batted her eyelashes at her husband. He had his mad face on.

"What?"

"I kinda hope Goren is sick tomorrow _**too**_!?"

"But Bobby … don't ask, don't tell."

"My ass."

"OoooKay … going … thanks for lunch. Nice to see ya Doll."

Before Mike ran out of the door, he kissed all of the Goren's … including Bobby … on his forehead.

"_**Who **_shouldn't I ask, Bobby?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I don't think Bobby will be playing hooky anymore! Thanks for reading:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bobby turns up sick ... for real.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER FOUR: Bobby teaches Alex a lessen._

**The Goren Who Cried Wolf**

Who knew that spending a few hours with Mike would prove both successful and disastrously. The Easter eggs came out beautifully, but Alex ended up "flirting" with Detective Peters. Bobby thought his gaydar was right on the money there … he wouldn't make that mistake again. Problem was, Mike had a bit of a sore throat and Bobby woke up the next day slightly under the weather. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He was pale and clammy. His cough was deep and chesty.

"Wow, I'm impressed … you're getting better at this fake sick thing. Is somebody picking on my Bobby at work? Is that why you don't want to go in? Is it that big bad Ross? I'll beat him up for you if you want."

"Funny Als … I'm fine, I'm going to work today if it kills me."

Alex's playful banter turns serious.

"Bobby, that's not funny. A police office should never say that!"

She starts to walk away from him but he grabs her arm. He feels awful … he was insensitive. He wasn't feeling well, but all he was thinking about was his wife in a car with the young stud … Detective _**Pete**_.

When he grabbed her, he pulled her in close, she could feel the heat coming off his body …not _**that**_ kind of heat.

"Bobby, you _**do **_feel hot. I think you have a fever. You better stay home … I'll call you in sick again."

"NO … I mean … no, I'm fine. Nothing an aspirin can't handle. Mrs. Dawicki will be here to watch the kids, lets just get ready for work."

"Bobby … you really are sick. You should stay home, I'm making the call."

_Over my dead body … shit, I'm glad I didn't say that out loud!_

"No, I told you, I'm fine. Let's get moving, _**Eames**_!"

"Eames! EAMES! Oh … I get it … Okay, let's get to work, _**Detective Goren**_."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Alex shrugs and walks into the bathroom for her shower mumbling something …

… _and I thought I would get to work with Petey today … darn_.

"_**Petey!**_?"

As soon as they got into work, Goren approached Jeffries.

"Hey Tom, how's it goin man?"

"Bobby? Hey, I heard you were sick, you're never sick. You look awful man."

"Yeah, I have a bug or something. You have a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What's the story with Detective Peters from the 2-4?"

"I don't know. You're the only one that's ridden with him. I haven't seen him since Eames' day off."

"You mean, Eames didn't ride with him yesterday?"

"Eames, your wife, Eames?"

"Yeah, one in the same."

"No, she was up to her eyeballs in paperwork all day. I thought she was going to end up on worker's comp from Carpel Tunnel Syndrome."

"_**Really**_."

They both look over at Alex, who is sitting at her desk. They smile at her and she waves and returns their smiles. They wave back and through his teeth, Bobby says to Jeffries … "watch me wipe that smile off her face."

He approaches her desk and leans in close to her ear … all the while, Jeffries is watching with interest.

He whispers … "So … Did Peter cotton tail offer to help you with the mounds of paperwork that kept you chained to your desk all day … _**yesterday**_ … my dear?"

He sat at his desk directly across from her looking very smug … and sick. She got up, stormed off and yelled …

"At least I know how to color Easter eggs, _**genius**_!"

Jeffries wasn't sure what he just witness, but he was amused.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_All this trouble over eggs! Thanks for reading ... Judy ( I'm the one that will probably have egg on my face by the time Easter rolls around! ) As always ... not beta~ed ... HA ha!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bobby tries Multi-tasking while ill**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER FIVE: Sick times three ... four_

**He's a Profiler by Day and a Chef by Night**

Alex finally returned from her small melt down … she usually get's the upper hand on Bobby. Not this time. He called her out on her little ploy to make him jealous. He _was_ jealous, but being the detective that he is, he ruined her ruse. He still wasn't feeling well so they decided to call a truce and have an easy day of it … if at all possible.

When lunch time rolled around, they found themselves at one of their favorite eateries, Big Papa's Diner. Alex was going on and on about Ross and his new girlfriend and how Liz came by with some reports … "if looks could kill Dr. Rodger's eyes may just as well have been Glocks!" Bobby was just sitting … staring. He had his right arm on the table and his left hand was holding up his chin. Alex thought he was still mad at her until she noticed what he was staring at … a very nervous Tammy … the waitress at the cash register. He shifted his left hand down to his side arm and stood up. He glanced at his partner, she grabbed her gun. Moments later, Goren was reading the man standing in front of Tammy, his Miranda Rights and Eames was putting the cuffs on him. As they were leaving, Big Papa said to Bobby … "If there's anything I can ever do for you …" Bobby did an about face … he came back outside with a piece of paper in his hand … stuffed it in his pocket and thanked the uniformed officers for their assistance.

The excitement at Papa's was too much … Ross sent Goren home. His fever was getting worse and his cough was that of a chain smoker. Goren made sure he coughed on the perp … after all, how dare he screw up his lunch hour with his lovely wife. Alex stayed behind and filed the report on the would be hold up at Big Papa's. The guys and girls in the bullpen were laughing at the way Alex spoke proudly about her husband's ability to size up a perp. She said she felt bad for the poor sap … "Figures, his luck, a couple of Major Case detectives decided to eat at the same place he decided to hold-up. _Poor guy_. That's what he gets for trying to strong arm a Profiler's favorite greasy spoon."

Ross was walking by and chimed in with his two cents … "Even sick, he can still read a perps body language. The guy has instincts … that's for sure."

Under her breath … "He's not perfect."

Under his … "No kidding."

"He can't even color a damn Easter egg."

"Eames, you need to get over that."

Back at home, Mrs. Dawicki was not surprised to see Bobby walk through his front door early. The Trips were delighted … but sick. They had runny noses and little tiny coughs times three.

"Oh no … not my babies."

"Robert, I'm so glad you came home. You look so pale today and the babies have it too."

"I'm gonna kill Logan."

"You should have had my Lewis come over to help you. He knows how to color eggs."

"He was too busy Mrs. Dawicki. Who told you what I was up to anyway?"

"Your wife."

"Of course she did. I'm home now so, if you want to go …"

"I can stay if you want to rest."

Bobby produces the piece of paper that Big Papa gave him.

"Can't … I have a lot of eggs and the best deviled egg recipe in all of New York … maybe even the East Coast."

"But Robert … they're so beautiful."

"They won't keep until Easter, I need to do something with them."

He had the recipe dangling down by his side. John came up to his Dad for his attention, when he didn't get any, he grabbed the piece of paper and ran … sort of. Mrs. Dawicki started to laugh as Bobby tripped over the Trips and his own two feet. John started to giggle which was contagious, but caused a room full of snot. He sat on the floor with his babies and started wiping noses and trying to get his recipe back at the same time.

_**I'm beginning to dislike Easter… **_he thought, but then again … the Trips were climbing all over him giggling. Using his suit jacket as a snot rag really had nothing to do with Easter … not directly.

When Alex got home from work … she found tissues and deviled eggs everywhere. Bobby and the Trips were out cold and Mrs. Dawicki was cleaning up the mess he made in the kitchen.

"Oh Alex dear, you're home. You have a house full of sick children … I'm including your husband in that statement."

"I knew you were."

They shared a laugh.

"He made you deviled eggs.

"Figures … I hate deviled eggs."

As Mrs. Dawicki was leaving for the night, she turned back and looked at Bobby lying on the floor and then back at Alex.

"I don't think Easter is going to be one of his favorite holidays."

"Yeah, neither do I."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next: Bobby turns into Elmer Fudd and hunts down the Easter Bunny! Thanks for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's getting close to the hunt. Mishaps and runny noses may prevent Daddy Goren from laying ...hiding, his eggs. **

* * *

_CHAPTER SIX: Wouldn't be a Goren holiday without a broken bone!_

**Runny Noses and Broken Toes**

Since Alex was sick … not like the rest of the Goren clan … and tired of Bobby blowing their grocery budget on eggs, she decided to let him sleep right where he lay … on the floor. She ate her dinner, NOT deviled eggs, and put the Trips to bed. Bobby woke up in the middle of the night trying to remember an argument that never took place. He scratched his head, rubbed the back of his neck and then felt his head for a bump.

**_Why am I on the floor?_**

Then he remembered … Nyquil.

**_Man … I could never take that stuff. I should stick to Glenlivit._**

He crawled upstairs and into bed next to Alex … he sneezed, which shook the bed. He scared Alex, who drew her gun. Bobby fell out of bed and made such a racket, he woke the Trips. When the Trips woke up, he stumbled through the door and stubbed his toe … he broke the doorframe. Alex laughed at Bobby's high pitched nasal scream … then-sneezed herself. Now, she was really sick and still _tired_.

The following morning, the Trips took a trip to the Pediatrician's office. Alex called in sick and Bobby had his toe x-rayed … it was as broken as the doorframe. Here it was only six days away from The First Annual Goren …at this point … Fiasco and he had to go and break his big Bobby toe. They couldn't even find a air cast in a size thirteen. They had to special order one … his toe was so swollen, he couldn't put his shoe back on. The Doctor assured Bobby that the cast would be overnighted. The Trips were given regular Tylenol and Alex … Nyquil. Bobby knew that he would be hobbling about until his air cast came in … if Nyquil knocked him out, Alex would sleep through Easter and possibly Labor Day.

When they arrived back home, Alex sister Liz had left a message on their answering machine.

_"Hey guys, Nate is sick … just a cold, but a bad one. I'm hoping he feels better for Bobby's First Annual Easter Egg Hunt Extravaganza … he should have named it Eggstravaganza … next year, k' Bobby. Anyway, I'll call you at the end of the week. Love you guys."_

"Next year? This happens again next year?"

"Easter comes every year Bobby."

"I like Christmas better."

"You almost blew up the house at Christmas."

"Yeah, but that was fun."

"What was so fun about you falling off the ladder?"

"It's a guy thing … coloring eggs is a chick thing …

He starts to laugh, a little too much … chick thing, get it?"

"What kind of pain killers did they give you for your broken toe?"

"Percocet …lots of them."

"BOBBY!"

"What? … It's my big toe!"

"Does every holiday have to involve a trip to the emergency room?"

"I don't know, what's coming up next?"

"Memorial day. Oh my God!"

"What?"

"The Forth of July!"

Bobby's face lights up.

"I love fireworks."

"I'm cuffing you to the bed for the entire week!"

"I love that too!"

* * *

**Next/ Bad Friday ... sorry **hangs head** Good Friday. I see a pastrami sandwhich in Bobby's future! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bobby is broken and Alex is sick. Who is that last person that they want to see?**

* * *

_CHAPTER SEVEN: Googles, giggles and bunny slippers_

**A Surprise Visit **

With all Goren's home and grumpy ones at that, there was nothing to do but wipe noses and wait for Bobby's air cast, or "boot", to arrive. Captain Ross decided to pay the clan a surprise visit. Although relations had improved between the two men, Ross was still the last person Bobby wanted dropping in unannounced. Alex was on the couch wearing her bathrobe and her big furry bunny slippers. Bobby turned on the humidifier for her and the Trips. They were crawling around getting into "Goren" mischief ... it started at a very early age and Bobby tried his best to make everyone happy. His toe was throbbing ... so not everyone. He answered the door and Ross took in the sight.

"Looks like you're into it up to your eyeballs, Detective."

"Yes Sir, but they're all mine and my eyeballs love it."

Ross gave him an odd look. "I suppose so, Detective."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee, Sir?" _Say no, say no…_

"I'd like that, thank you."

_Sometimes, I'd like to shove that size thirteen, right in his mouth! thought Alex. …_

"Good morning, Sir."

"Eames … you look awful. Why don't you and Goren take the rest of the week off and come back after the holiday?"

Bobby walked back in the room, juggling two coffees, a tea for Alex and bottles for the Trips.

"But Captain … if we do that, we'll deprive Jeffries of his much needed Goren and Eames fix."

"Excuse me? Goren an Eames fix."

"What my husband is trying to say Sir, is … we amuse Detective Jeffries."

"Oh. I hate to tell you this, but you amuse all of us. The latest pool going around the office … and we have a chart … is, which one of you will crack under the pressure and sign the Trips up for _**play group.**_"

"PLAY GROUP! They're not even a year old … _**play group**_?"

"It's the in thing. Career minded parents … hobnobbing with other career minded parents."

"Hobnobbing? Alex … do we have to _hob … nobb_?"

"NO, no way! You can tell our fellow detectives that we're in!"

"What? Als … what do you mean … _we're in_?"

"We should be allowed in this pool too. That way, when we DON'T send our kids to play group … we should get the money. Think of all the eggs you can put in one basket then … _Goren_."

"Goren? Goren? Since when do you call me Goren in our own home?"

Not only was Captain Ross amused … and couldn't wait to get back to 1 Police Plaza to give his squad a complete blow by blow, as well as tell them all about Alex's slippers, but the Trips were also amused by their parents. They had stopped their mischievous ways, held their bottles and took in their parents as if they were watching a good detective story.

"Hey, you're the one that keeps buying eggs."

"WE, are having an extravaganza this week-end! We need eggs. Do you know how many people I invited, Alex? I have to hide _**a lot**_ of eggs."

"They didn't have to be real eggs, Bobby."

Captain Ross sat down and made himself comfortable. He could see why Jeffries got so amused.

"What … not real eggs? I have perfected the coloring process and you tell me this now?"

"You have perfected the coloring process? Can't you ever do anything half ass?"

"No … full ass or no ass at all."

_**Jackass is more like it, thinks Ross.**_

Bobby looks over at Ross as if he knows what he's thinking … and he does.

"I know, I know, I'm a jackass, but I want the kids to have fun this Easter. The Eames stopped the Easter egg hunt tradition after Erin had her stroke. No one else will do it … I thought we should."

Alex went over and put her arms around Bobby.

"Really … you remembered that? We were just assigned as partners then."

"Yeah, I remember … you were talking to Denise about it. She told me later that you were upset."

"Oh … _**Denise**_ huh? I wonder what she's up to these days."

"I wouldn't know."

Ross needs to know …

"Who's Denise?"

"The Chief of D's old assistant."

"Excuse me … she wasn't just the Chief's assistant. She was Bobby's girlfriend."

"Really? You dated the Chief's assistant, Goren?"

"That was a lifetime ago, Eames. Why bring her up?"

"Eames, EAMES … since when do you call me Eames in our own home? AND, you are the one that brought _**her**_ up!"

Uh-Oh, the Captain thought … big trouble bringing up the ex. And to call her _Eames_ …

"Since you're taking a trip down memory lane. I remember you as Eames. I barely remember _**her**_."

"Speaking of trips … remember this … I am the mother of your triplets!"

"Yes Dear. As I said …oh never mind, I have more googling to do."

"Oh, face book … are you going to look someone up?"

"NO! I was going to search Easter Egg Hunts and how to make them fun for all."

"Fun for all or fun for ex-girlfriends?"

"Alex, did you get up on the wrong side of the rabbit hole, this morning?" _As he points to her furry feet._

She took her left slipper off and smacks him on the shoulder with it. John Robert starts to giggle, which led to Haley giggling and Tracy simply says … _no, no, no._

Bobby wags his long finger at Alex and says … "I concur."

She put her slipper back on, kisses him, laughs, says goodbye to Ross and leaves Bobby to google and giggle while she goes back to bed.

Ross gets up, thanks Bobby for the coffee and went back to work. On the way in, he calls ahead …

"Jeffries … gather everyone in the bullpen. I just had coffee at the Goren's. I have some good stuff. Send out the Goren alert … I want to start a new pool."

* * *

**_Two more chapters to go. Thanks for reading:)_**

__

__


	8. Chapter 8

**Bobby and Alex go back to work ... both not feeling well which may contiribute to ... BAD FRIDAY!**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER EIGHT: Yup ... Really bad Friday!_

**Bad Friday … Very Bad Friday! **

It was Good Friday … well, that depended on how and who was looking at it. The Goren's, or Goren and Eames, decided to go to work. Goren was wearing a walking cast, size thirteen, delivered right to his door, and Alex was sneezing but felt better.

As they exited the elevator on the eleventh floor, they noticed a quick scramble and then their fellow detectives trying to act nonchalant. Bobby and Alex exchanged glances.

Bobby leaned in close to re-assure his wife. "Don't worry Als … I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Hey guys … didn't think the two of you would be in today. Captain Ross said he gave you two the rest of the week off. Told you to stay home until after the holiday."

"Ah, you know us Jeffries, it's hard to keep us down. Besides, I was on maternity leave for what seemed like an eternity."

Detective Voltera walked by … "Yeah, for us too, Eames … keeping him out of trouble is tough work. You can keep that job!"

"Funny Volts," said Bobby, "… keep walkin."

"Yeah Goren … if I'm lying, I'm dying."

"Jesus Volts … don't say shit like that in front of Alex … she thinks it's some kinda bad luck for a cop."

"Fuck … sorry Eames. It's just a figure of speech. Plus, I wasn't lying." Jeffries _and Volts took a few steps closer to Alex, looked side to side and began to whisper. Jeffries knew what Volts was gonna say and started to laugh. "Bobby _put a love note on Alyssa's desk every time Captain Ross walked by. This went on for two weeks."

"Alyssa … the front desk clerk?" asked Eames.

"Yeah, Bobby was stalking Ross … knew what time everyday he needed to go down there." _He glanced around again. "_Alyssa finally asked Ross out. She told him how much she liked his poems."

"Poems?" Eames' eyebrows arch.

Bobby overheard everything and realized that he was now in trouble. He tried to remember the last time he wrote a love note to Alex … not too bad, Valentine's Day. _Okay, I'm good_, so he thought.

"Yeah, Bobby wrote these incredible love poems," said Volts.

_**Fuck, Volts … just throw the dirt right on my grave! thought Bobby**_

"Really … incredible love poems. So what did he say about these love poems?" inquired Alex, her voice strangely quiet.

"Get this … Ross said, I'm glad you liked them. He took credit for them and they've been dating ever since."

"Yeah, I did see them together," Alex sighed. "I feel bad for Liz."

If looks could kill, Volts would be lying on the floor. Bobby stalked away knowing that he and his broken toe should have stayed home.

The rest of the morning passed with Alex giving Bobby the cold shoulder. He quietly rose and asked her what she wanted for lunch. When he returned, he placed her salad in front of her and unwrapped his sandwich. Grabbing his sandwich and opening wide, Alex yelled …

"Hey … wait one minute, Goren!"

Not taking it out, but not biting into it, he replied with a muffled … "What?"

"Is that pastrami?"

"Ah, yeah … on rye … with mustard."

He offered it to her.

"Want some?"

"NO! It's Good Friday. No meat … Hello!?"

"Hi."

"Robert Goren!"

"Alexandra Eames Goren!"

"You're such a child."

"What do you want from me Alex? Since when have I followed my Catholic roots. I didn't even know that Easter came every year."

"Oh, right. Like I bought that too."

"Okay, so Lets examine the Goren household. Before the age of seven, my Mom would get all dolled up and we would go to church on Easter Sunday. She colored eggs. My father …well, William, he wouldn't allow Frank and I to participate in that … not _his_ boys. Little did he know. Anyway, after the age of seven … things got rocky. Holidays were few and far between and being religious fell by the wayside.. Now, can I eat my sandwich?"

"No … I'll go get you pasta salad."

"Why … I ate a meatball grinder last Friday."

"I want to raise our kids the opposite of the way that you were raised."

Alex picked up Bobby's favorite sandwich and threw it in the trash. He had tears in his eyes. Bobby had a list of loves. Alex, the Trips and Pastrami. He looked down in the trash and back up at Alex.

"Did I turn out that bad?"

"Now you _**know**_ … that's not what I mean."

He huffed and walked off. He found himself in the file room going through some miscellaneous cold cases. He tried to get his mind off his childhood years, when he spotted the chart, which read:

**Goren will look up Denise before Easter ~ Eames will look up Denise before Easter **

**________________________________________________________**

**Goren will set up Face Book account to talk to Denise ~ ****Eames will set up Face Book account to spy on Goren **

**________________________________________________**

**Denise will go into hiding!**

**______________________________________________________**

With his back to the door he said aloud "If Alex sees this, she's gonna be pissed."

"Sees what?" His wife's voice is accusatory, Bobby is slightly nervous. Even at his size, he can't hide the poster behind his back.

"It's just one of their stupid pool things."

"Let me see it. Maybe we can get in on the action." She will not be deterred.

"I can guarantee, I'll win this pool."

He produced the chart. He could see her ears turning red. He pointed and bent in an awkward position to catch her eyes.

"Your ears are turning red … I know what that means. There's no reason to be pissed Als … the guys are just having a little fun at our expense."

"The guys? THE GUYS? You must have given them a reason to believe that you want to see Denise again. Her and her long legs and and and big boobs!"

"What? You're mad at me? I should be mad at you! You threw my pastrami on rye in the trash. I only love you and the Trips more than Pastrami, well … I love veal too, but you threw my pastrami away! I could care less about Denise! _**He held up the chart. **_They should have a chart on … What time is Goren going to have heart burn? When will Eames go to the vending machine for skittles? Or how about … How many cups of coffee can Eames drink before Goren hides her mug? Shit like that. Denise is a very distant memory."

"But, a memory."

"You're impossible."

"I heard she's married anyway."

"Nah … she's still single and lives with her best friend in Atlanta."

Alex put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"You know what happens when you eat meat on Good Friday, Bobby?"

"You go to Hell?"

"You said it!"

_**Good Friday? I don't think so …**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_One more chapter to go ... The First(and probably the last!) Annual Goren Easter Egg Hunt Extravaganza! Thanks for reading:)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry ... one more chapter after this ... I had an epiphany.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 9 ... Just a little a surprise chappy_

**The Brilliant Detective and _Husband _… Robert Goren**

As Alex exited the file room, her fellow detectives scrambled like a bunch of eggs at a Sunday brunch. They were eavesdropping. Now they knew that Goren knew where Denise lived, the problem was … who won the pool? An argument ensued in the break room … even the Captain was involved. After all, this new pool was his idea.

"Captain, I should win the pool. I said he already knew where she was."

"Come on Volt, that wasn't even on the chart."

"That's because you kept talking about that Facebook thing, Jeffries."

"Well, honestly, that is sort of my fault. Eames was the one to bring up Facebook when I was having coffee at the Goren's the other morning."

"I think we should just give the money to Goren," stated detective Wheeler.

"Why Meg … why Goren?"

"Because we just got him in a heap of trouble with Alex. Besides, he invited as all over his house for Easter dinner and a huge egg hunt for all your children. Play nice."

Just then, Goren walked in … ah … hobbled in.

"What's going on in here, planning my funeral?"

"No … but, you could settle an argument."

Collectively … "VOLTS!"

"Oh, whatever … what do you want to know?"

"How did you know where Denise lived?"

"She came to our wedding. After the ceremony and during the reception, Denise came over to congratulate me. And by the way, this was while I was still in shock from the news of the pregnancy. Well, she told me that she was moving, and she also told me that she found happiness with her best friend … her best _**female**_ friend."

"Now why didn't you tell your wife that the other day when I came by for coffee?"

"Have you not met my wife Captain? She would have made some snarkey remark about me driving her to it. I'm in pain and not in the mood!"

They all started laughing and nodded in agreement with Goren … except Volts.

"What's wrong with you Volts … you didn't even know Denise."

"It's not that, Meg. Who gets the money?"

Once again collectively … "BOBBY!"

"Me? Really … Thanks guys … I like this pool thing."

Bobby walked out of the break room with two hundred and fifty dollars. He walked over to Alex's desk and whispered in her ear.

"Hey babe … it worked. I got the pool money. Two hundred and fifty bucks!"

"Suckers … they forget that we're the A-team."

"Well … we're back now. Maybe they won't soon forget again."

"Doubt that."

"Shall we take the loot and get out of here? I have a lot of prep work for Sunday."

"You're taking Easter very seriously … aren't you?"

"I don't plan on raising our children like I was raised either, Als. It's a promise I made to myself many years ago if I ever had kids. I plan on keeping that promise."

Alex rose from her desk, kissed him on his cheek, nodded and they both walked out to the elevators arm an arm, smiling.

The Captain, Jeffries, Volts and Wheeler all knew at that moment that they had been conned, but they had been conned by the best. They all smiled and went about their business.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Next ... and I promise ... THE HUNT!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Easter to all that celebrate, to all that don't ... Please enjoy my craziness.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER TEN: The Hunt and The end ..._

**The First Annual Goren Easter Egg Hunt **_**Egg**_**travaganza**

As a child, Bobby dreamed … when he dared to dream … of the perfect home. It was white with a white picket fence. More importunately, the inside of his home would be filled with love, happiness and laughter. When he and Alex bought their new home, the inside was perfect … their was love … they were happy and laughter just naturally followed this happy, loving home. It was the outside that needed work … no picket fence. So to make his entire dream come true, on the week-ends preceding Easter he had enlisted the help of Lewis and Logan to make sure all of the children would be safe. It had taken longer then he had hoped due to weather delays, but the beautiful fence was finished and it was now the perfect home, both inside and out.

He surveyed the yard. taking along his triplets. He was trying to decide where to hide the eggs. He, of course, googled and knew to hide some eggs out in the open for the younger kids and really conceal some for the older kids. As he looked around his newly fenced in yard, he had a thought. He went back inside with the Trips and went to work.

Alex was now in the spirit of the hunt and took over right where her mother had left off many years ago. She began boiling eggs for an egg coloring contest and setting others aside for the egg and spoon race. She had heard from her sister Liz, and Nate was feeling much better. Her young nephew couldn't wait for the hunt! Alex was just as excited, if not more, than Bobby. They had invited, not only her family with all of the nieces and nephews, but also all of Major Case and their children. It was going to be a huge event … with an appearance from the Easter Bunny and all … guest-starring Lewis. Bobby promised to help him at the garage on a week-end off if he would do it.

It was truly going to be an extravaganza of epic proportion!

There was one thing that Bobby wanted to do before Easter and the hunt … one thing for the love of his life and again he called on Lewis for his help.

"Easter Bunny here … how may I assist in your jelly bean needs?"

"I'm happy to hear that you're getting into the spirit of it all."

"I'm wearing the suit as we speak."

"A day early?"

"It's warm an comfy. What's up?"

"I had an idea."

"That can't be good … for me that is."

"Yeah …well... It is a big favor."

"I thought you said idea?"

"Idea, favor … same thing."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Great, see there's this no kill …"

* * *

After Bobby and Lewis ironed out their plans for Alex's Easter present, Bobby got back to work on filling plastic eggs with treats and mapping out his hiding places. He was sitting on the floor with the Trips trying to complete his task, but having more fun playing with his babies. Alex came up behind him and joined him on the floor. A Goren wrestling match ensued with the triplets winning three to two. His dream of love, happiness and laughter surrounded him. The only one thing missing in his dream would be found in Alex's Easter basket on Sunday morning.

"What's that stupid grin on your face, _Goren_?"

"Oh, Goren is it?"

With that question, Bobby took the upper hand in the wrestling match and pinned Alex to the floor. She was laughing, the triplets were laughing and Bobby was smiling … a true happy, honest to goodness smile. He blew a big raspberry on Alex's neck which sent Goosebumps down her spine. Then he did the same thing to each of his children which elicited squeals of delight. He got up, looked back at Alex and winked … _**that wink **_… and went into the kitchen to finish his prep work. Alex couldn't wait for bedtime.

* * *

Bobby didn't have many friends, but the friends he had were truly the best. They would stand up for him. Stand beside him in the time of need and stay up all night with a crying puppy that he wanted his wife to have in her Easter basket when she woke up on Sunday morning. Lewis was just that friend. He called Bobby on his cell … he was outside his front door waiting for him. Bobby snuck out of bed and let him in.

Whispering … "You better appreciate this. This damn dog cried all night."

"Where did you let her sleep?"

"Out in the garage."

"She was lonely … why didn't you bring her in?"

"I didn't want her to get attached to me. It's bad enough I named her."

"You named Alex's dog? What did you name her?"

"Lilah."

"Lilah?"

"Yeah … it's a Don Henley song. You want me to sing it."

Bobby held his hands up. "No, please, it's too early and I haven't had my coffee yet."

"Well alright, anyway, you don't have to keep the name. I was just getting sick of saying, _hey dog, shut up_. So I said, _hey Lilah … shut up_. That was much better."

Bobby shook his head, picked up the dog … _Lilah _... and thanked Lewis for his help.

"I'll be back later to help out hide the eggs. Hope she likes her present."

"If I still have my … ah … _eggs_ … then we did good."

"You can keep me out of this. If there's any chance of her cutting off your _eggs_, then I had nothing to do with this."

Bobby nodded and took Lilah for a little potty break before placing her in Alex's basket … dog crate. When he came back in the house with the puppy, Alex stood there with hands on hips and the Goren grin on her face … she could imitate him pretty good now.

"Good morning honey and and _Lilah_, is it?"

"Ah, ah … Happy Easter Als!"

"Oh don't you give me those adorable eyes."

"They're the only eyes I have."

"I was talking to Lilah."

"Oh, can we keep her ?… Valentino was getting lonely."

"Did you get her from the no kill shelter?"

"Of course I did. I have all the paper work. Lewis named her for the night. You can name her anything you want."

"I love the name Lilah … she looks like a Lilah."

"Are the babies awake yet?"

"No, not yet.

"So, can we? The fence is up and the Trips will love her."

Bobby held her up and looked into her big puppy dog brown eyes. She licked his nose and both Bobby and Alex had a laugh together.

"Am I gonna have to fight her for your kisses?"

He leaned over and kissed Alex's nose.

"There is not a female on earth that you have to fight for my kisses, well, maybe two and they're still sleeping."

Alex took Lilah from Bobby and he wandered off to make coffee. Alex found her "basket" filled with puppy toys and puppy needs. She and Lilah bonded while Bobby started his big day.

Mike and Carolyn came by early to help with Easter dinner. They had a lot of mouths to feed along with the hunt. Lewis arrived with his costume hidden and Alex's parents arrived to supervise and help watch the babies. Bobby had been hiding eggs most of the morning, but it was time to start cooking. Alex Lewis and Mike took over where Bobby left off and Carolyn and Bobby started to prepare Easter dinner. Alex put Lilah down to roam and Lilah was finding the eggs … mayhem ensued as Mike and Lewis started chasing a very fast Lilah, all over the Goren backyard. Bobby watched through the kitchen window and laughed his head off. He grabbed his camcorder and captured it on tape for posterity.

* * *

Major case detectives that were on duty came by to grab some dinner and watch the main event. Others brought their families and couldn't thank the Goren's enough for the invitation. The fenced in Goren yard was full of children of all ages and all sizes. Even the parents were getting into it.

Captain Ross watched the festivites, shaking his head. "Eames, this is fantastic! The kids are having a blast. Even my teenage boys are having a good time, and we're not even Catholic."

"I think today is day for just _being_ Captain … you know, being alive and well. All of us. Happy, together in one place enjoying each other's company."

"Well said, Eames. Where is your other half?"

"Hmm, Lets see … _she looks around the perimeter of her yard _… I think that's his derriere near the shed. He's helping one of my nieces find some eggs. She's not having any luck."

"Crawling around like that … he's never gonna get up tomorrow morning."

"You'd be surprised at how flexible my husband is , Sir."

"Aunt Alex, Aunt Alex! I found ten eggs so far! Lilah helped me … she sniffed them out. Uncle Bobby thinks she should be a police dog."

"Yeah Nate, if we run into a candy store bandit … Lilah will be on the case."

"Awesome, did you hear that Lilah? You're gonna get a badge like Uncle Bobby!"

"See that Captain, I'm chopped liver since I married Bobby. I gave birth to him, but he prefers Bobby."

Captain Ross looked up to see all the kids surrounding Bobby. They were all laughing and having a good time and Bobby looked like a kid himself. All of the torment of the past two years, the pain and mental anguish had vanished. He looked ten years younger.

"He does seem to have a way with kids."

He could admit to himself that he was a little bit jealous, but he was also happy for Alex. A happy Goren meant a complacent Goren. A complacent Goren meant less headaches for a busy Captain Ross … he hoped.

Wheeler came by with Jeffries and Volts, they all said touché to Goren … he just grinned and handed them a plate for food. Alex held her egg coloring contest … Logan won. Bobby joined in on the spoon race and broke more eggs than he normally did while making omelets. Lewis arrived in his Easter Bunny costume and wowed the crowd with a juggling act … eggs of course and handed out candy to all the children. He lost ten pounds in that suit. The triplets were held and spoiled by everyone. Of the Goren Triplets, John found the most eggs and was awarded an FBI badge from Carolyn. He used it as teething ring. Haley and Tracy let him do all the work and then took all his eggs. Bobby made a comment to Alex … _typical women, _he said … she smacked him. Logan said, _no,_ _just like their mother _… Alex chased him just like he chased Lilah some time earlier. Bobby caught that on tape too.

After putting the Trips to bed and getting Lilah settled, Bobby and Alex collapsed.

"Wow Als, what a day!"

"You really pulled it off."

"_**We**_, we pulled it off."

"Yeah, but it was a group effort."

"Agreed, I couldn't have cooked all that food without Caro's help and Lewis made a great Easter Bunny."

"You know, I think Trace knew it was him. She kept reaching for him."

"She really does love Lewis."

"Isn't that odd."

"Why? He's my best friend. I love him like a brother … like … well … you know what I mean."

Alex rolled over to face Bobby and rubbed his chest.

"I know. He's your co-conspirator."

He smiled … it's a smile she knew well. She got up on her elbows to look into his eyes.

"I know that smile Goren. What are you and Lewis up to now?"

"We were talking about The Forth of July. What do you think of "The Goren's First Annual Big Banging Forth of July Event."

Alex reached into her night stand and pulled out her pink furry cuffs and dangled them in front of Bobby's face.

He can still con his wife.

* * *

Thanks for reading ...til next time, Judy :)


End file.
